Tears and Apart
by iWasDumbSorry
Summary: "Kita akan hidup selamanya dan tidak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan persahabatan ini sampai ajal menjemput.." Kendall, Logan, Carlos dan Logan bisa merencanakan itu tetapi bagaimana jika ajal itu datang lebih cepat? Tangis dan penyesalah yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Kendall. *FULL SUMMARY ADA DI DALAM*


**SUMARRY : **

**Hidup tidaklah sederhana. Pertemuan akan berakhir dengan perpisahan, tunggu apa kalian mempercayai itu? Well, seperti halnya dalam Persahabatan. Sahabat sejati seperti _Gelas_ yang terlihat indah bahkan dapat terlihat seperti berlian putih, namun dapat menyakitkan bahkan tidak ada artinya jika gelas itu pecah. Sahabat sejati seperti _Pelangi _dimana warna-warna MiJiKuHiBiNiU sangatlah indah walaupun berbeda warna namun mereka saling melengkapi warna satu sama lain. Pelangi itu tetap terlihat indah bahkan di saat hujan.  
**

**Kendall, Logan, Carlos dan James adalah pelangi itu. Pertengkaran bahkan berbedaan tidaklah memisahkan mereka namun semakin membuat mereka bersatu dan kuat. Halangan demi halangan selama ini mereka hadapi bersama-sama, namun takdirlah yang menjadi pemisah.. Bisakah mereka tetap bersatu walau takdir sudah berkata? **

**Aku, Kendall Knight adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersalah.. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Big Time Rush -.- **

**NO SLASH **

* * *

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Namun semakin aku menahan air mata itu untuk tidak keluar, semakin air mata itu memberontak. Tidak terasa hujan mulai turun deras yang menjadikan sore itu terlihat berembun.

Aku duduk lemas di depan rumah teman-temanku, yeah dimana tempat itu menjadi tempat abadi untuk mereka sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa rumput-rumput mulai menyadari kehadiranku dan dinginnya udara sore itu membuatku sedikit membeku. Yeah, mungkin ini adalah cara terbaik untukku untuk pergi. Setidaknya untuk menghukumku bahkan menanggung apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku tidak menghiraukan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba datang menghantam kepalaku. Aku berharap bahwa dinginnya udara saat ini bisa membuatku tak sadar atau membuat tubuhku tidak terasa lagi. Aku hanya ingin mati saat ini, menemui ketiga sahabatku. Untuk sebagian panembusan dosaku..

Ini sangat tidak adil.

"Saya pikir kita saling berjanji untuk tetep tinggal dan hidup bersama-sama," jelasku lirih.

"Kalian semua bohong! Kalian semua meninggalkanku! Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku? Kenapa kalian bisa pergi tanpaku?" perlahan tapi pasti air mataku mulai jatuh. Isak itu membuat dadaku sesak dan sakit tetapi sekali lagi aku tidak menghiraukan itu. Hati ini sangat sakit, semua ini adalah salahku dan jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu adalah aku.

Hujan pun mulai turun perlahan-lahan seakan-akan mereka mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Air hujan pada sore ini mulai menyelimutiku, bahkan menemaniku. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku jatuh dengan cepat yang membuat mataku terasa terbakar dan dadaku terasa semakin berat untuk bernafas.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri.. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa kalian? Kenapa kalian tega mengingkari janji kita? Bagaimana bisa kalian pergi begitu saja?" tubuhku bergemetar karena kesedihan yang dalam yang ditambah dinginnya udara saat ini.

Masih dalam posisi menunduk dan _menikmati_ dinginnya sore itu, aku mendekati batu nisan _bernamakan _Logan yang berada diantara batu nisan James dan Carlos.

"Hei, Logan.." sapaku lembut sambil menggosok lembut batu nisan itu, saat itulah bayangan mereka muncul kembali.

Aku berhenti sebentar ketika bayangan itu memenuhi otakku. Aku menghela nafas dan tidak terasa sebuah senyum kecil melintasi wajahku.

"Apa kamu masih ingat waktu kamu dan Carlos bertengkar hanya karena dia memakai sikat gigimu?" aku berhenti untuk kesekian kalinya. Kenangan itu terasa indah olehku, namun sekarang aku tidak tahu apa itu masih bisa menjadi bagian dalam diriku dengan itu aku melepaskan sedikit isak tangis, "Haha, d-dan kamu membalasnya dengan mengambil lalu menggosok sikat gigi Carlos untuk membersihkan lantai, dan berakhir dengan perang bantal? Lalu ketika aku dan James ingin melerai kalian, kalian malah memukuli kami dengan bantal-bantal itu yang menjadikan kita berempat bergabung dalam perang batal tersebut dan membuat ruang TV seperti kandang ayam hahah…." aku berhenti sejenak menggelengkan kepalaku lemas lalu melanjutkannya, "Akhirnya James dan akulah yang harus membersihkan semua kekacauan yang kita lakukan, sedangkan kamu dan Carlos saling meminta maaf dan menggantikan sikat gigi masing-masing dan tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah laku kalian." aku memandang ketiga batu nisan itu satu persatu dengan senyuman kecil, mengingat kenangan itu.

"Dan Carlos," kali ini aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan perlahan menuju ke arah batu nisan Carlos, "ingat ketika kita berempat membantumu untuk menjalankan projek terbarumu? Kamu memilih targetnya adalah Mr. Grieth tetangga baru kita yang pemarah pada hari itu juga kita menempatkan projekmu dikolam ikan tepat di halaman rumah Mr. Grieth dalam hitungan detik kolam ikan itu berantakan dan semua ikan Mr. Grieth bertebaran dimana-mana," aku terhenti sejenak kembali tersirat senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku saat lamunan itu datang. Aku pun menghela nafas dan melanjutkannya, "dan setelah kejadian itu kita mendapat hukuman harus merawat ikan Mr. Grieth selama 1 minggu?" sekali lagi aku tersenyum kecil sambil memegang batu nisan Carlos.

"James.." entah kenapa air mataku menetes semakin deras dan membuatku tersedak. "Ketika aku mendapat masalah dengan teman satu kelas kita, yang membuatku terdiam dan tidak berkata sepatah katapun dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kamu berinisiatif untuk membuatku tersenyum lagi dengan cara kamu berias dan memakai baju perempuan yang kamu pinjam dari adik kelas yang menyukaimu. Aku masih diam dan kamu tetap berusaha untuk membuatku tertawa. Kamu mengajakku keluar rumah dan mengajak Carlos dan Logan bernyanyi bersamamu dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatmu dengan tetap memakai riasan itu. Spontan aku langsung tertawa dan ikut bergabung dengan kalian.." sesaat aku merasakan semua itu terasa nyata sampai sekarang. Dimana Carlos, Logan dan James masih bersamaku.

Kita adalah satu, mereka adalah teman terbaik untuk sekarang atau selamanya walau mereka mempunya sifat yang berbeda-beda, namun itulah yang menjadikan bumbu pelengkap untuk kehidupan kita.

Carlos adalah hati. Dimana dia selalu membawa senyuman indah dan lepas untuk semua orang dan mengajari semua orang untuk menikmati kehidupan ini. Logan adalah otak, selalu memberikan keputusan yang terbaik. Dimana saat persahabatan ini terombang ambing oleh masalah, dia yang dapat berfikir lebih jernih dan menggenggam utuh lagi persahabatan ini. James adalah lengan yang kuat, semangat yang kuat, yaitu ketika semua menyerah Jameslah yang bisa membuat semua terasa ringan kembali, ketangguhannya yang membuat persahabatan ini abadi dan lebih kuat. Dan aku seperti badan, wadah untuk mereka bertiga. Tanpa mereka apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

"A-ku sangat merindukan kalian.. James, aku rindu dengan impian dan mimpimu. Logan aku rindu dengan semua argumentasimu dan semua ocehanmu. Carlos aku rindu dengan canda dan tawamu. Aku rindu dengan semua kekonyolan kalian. Ini, tidak seharusnya terjadi. Seharusnya kita bisa tumbuh bersama-sama, saling melengkapi satu sama lain seperti apa yang kita lakukan selama ini. Seharusnya kita bisa pergi kuliah bersama-sama, kita menikah dan berada di masing-masing pernikahan satu sama lain dan saling melihat anak kita semua tumbuh. Ini yang kita rencanakan sebelumnya, bukan? Tapi kenapa kalian mengingkari itu semua? Kenapa kalian membiarkan aku sendiri? Aku ingin kalian kembali.. A-aku," aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur isak tangis dan nafasku, "aku tersesat.."

* * *

**Heheheh so how do you think guys? Sejauh ini apa ada yang bertanya-tanya 'Ada apa yah dengan Kendall CS?' LOL **

**Well, ini akan menjadi flashback jadi mungkin jawaban itu akan terjawab #cciiee :D# di Chapter 3 :) **

**Oh dan mungkin Chapter 3 adalah Chapter terakhir soalnya gak mau panjang-panjang nulisnya takut gak kelar bahkan terbengkalai heheheh.. **

**So I hope you guys will like it so far and please if you don't mind give me a review because it means a lot to me :) **

**Please Review, Review dan Review hohohoho .. **


End file.
